


I Dare You

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Making Out, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “See that cute guy, with curly blond hair and those striking blue eyes?” Katherine pried pointing at Klaus.“Yes…” it was the first time that she had noticed him, he was, well she couldn’t even describe him that’s how amazing he was.“He’s been staring at you since the moment he walked in.” Caroline was surprised to hear that but she was also slightly, actually a lot, happy. “So I dare you to go over there and kiss him. And a real kiss, not a peck. Something like Stefan did to Enzo.” Katherine added laughing.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2014, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Caroline was really excited, her friends were going to take her out to a really exclusive place tonight. Tomorrow she was going to, finally, turn 21 years old and they decided it would be best to celebrate it today, all night long! So that she could sleep-in the next day, since it was Saturday, she would probably be completely wrecked so she was going to need it.

She could spend all day in bed, watching movies and just enjoying the serenity her small apartment gave her. And then at night, all her friends would come over for dinner, mostly just to eat cake.

Caroline, being her neurotic, control-freak self, already had it all planned out. She loved her birthday and turning 21, in her eyes, was a significant mark. One she wanted to celebrate so hard, she’d never forget it.

She was preparing herself for the special night ahead; she put on her favorite, lucky blue dress. It was a sleeveless dress, the top fitting snugly against her chest. The bottom was flowy and layered, made of sheer material, showing how long and beautiful her legs truly were, the fabric behind being longer than the front. She always used a thin, golden, belt to tie the outfit together. Caroline decided to wear her best, black heeled ankle boots, knowing it would look amazing on her; it had a kind of rocker-style look she loved.

Now she was doing her hair, she was curling it, trying to get it just the way she liked it. It flowed easily down her back, as a beautiful golden stream of perfect curls. The last thing that was left was her make-up; she was still undecided on how to do it. She ended up choosing a simple, but fierce, look; a red lipstick adorned her plump lips and her eyes had a kind of smoky effect, she didn’t do much more than that, she didn’t need to.

Just as she was finished there was a knock on the door, she smiled at the mirror and clapped her hands excitedly as she left the bathroom to go open the door.

When she opened it, there stood a handsome young man with a big sunflower on his hands. “A sunflower, for the brightest person I’ve ever met. With you around, it’ll probably stay alive for a long time.” he said jokingly, a huge smile on his lips.

Caroline giggled and hugged him tight. “Thank you.” she answered, taking the flower from his hands and hitting him playfully on his arm. “You’re such an idiot Stefan, you didn’t have to do this, it’s not my birthday yet. Anyway come in.”

He chuckled and entered her apartment “So, are you ready to have the night of your life?”

She laughed eagerly while putting the flower in a vase, “Yes, I am. By the way, are we meeting them there? Or will they come here, so we can all go together?”

“We’re meeting them there, so if you’re ready we can get going, tonight I’m your chauffeur.”

“Should you really be driving? You won’t be able to drink.”

“Yes, that way I can be sober and take care of you when you become completely smashed.”

“I am offended, Mr. Salvatore.” Caroline joked with her best friend “But that is quite a good idea, now let’s go.” she added grabbing her purse and leaving her place.

* * *

“Oh come on Nik, you owe me one. You have to join me for a drink.”

“For the love of all that is sacred Kol, I don’t want to.” Klaus exclaimed, annoyed.

“Stop being such a boring old man, this place is really blasting; you’re going to have the night of your life. You might even meet a girl who you fancy.” Kol said, trying to convince his stubborn older brother.

Klaus knew his brother wouldn’t back off so why not just go along with it? “Oh what the hell, fine! I’ll go, but I doubt I’ll be interested in any of those floozies that frequent these tacky places you like so much. Let’s go. Only one drink and then I’ll leave.”

Kol grinned victoriously “That’s alright, I don’t mind! It’s a deal, now come. You’re driving.” he declared, throwing Klaus the car keys.

* * *

They were all inside of “Xclusiv”; Caroline laughed so much, after reading the name that tears rolled down her face. Now she understood why everyone kept saying that this place was so _exclusive_. No, it really was quite hard to get in, luckily her friend Katherine had a lot of connections and got them in.

They got their own booth that could fit all of them, Caroline, Stefan, Katherine, Bonnie and Enzo, were sitting and downing shots; except for Stefan he was drinking a beer, always the worrywart.

“Cheers to my lovely and favorite blondie.” Enzo shouted, saluting with his glass, everyone clinked their shot-glasses “Cheers.” and drank the whole, disgusting drink in one go.

“Ok it’s not midnight yet, and I’m already getting buzzed. We should take it down a notch.” Caroline drawled amused.

“Oh, please. You’re such a lightweight.” Katherine stated rolling her eyes.

“Besides it’s almost midnight!” Bonnie observed happy.

“10.” Stefan started.

“9.” Enzo joined him, smirking.

“8.” they all said.

“7.” Caroline was blushing at how loud they were being, it almost sounded like it was going to turn into a new year.

“6.” even some strangers joined the countdown, completely clueless of what it meant.

“5.” Kol joined the weird chant, not knowing what was going on. Klaus just nursed his drink, already regretting his decision to come.

“4.” Klaus looked at where the whole commotion was coming and he could see Stefan, an old friend of his that he had sadly last contact of. _‘I’ll be damned, what an interesting coincidence.’_ he thought, taking a sip from his beverage.

“3.” he kept stealing glances at the group of friends, his eyes trained on Stefan.

“2.” Klaus saw blonde curls and was intrigued.

“1.” he could finally see her, she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his life. His breath hitched, his heart sped up and he didn’t know what to do or think. He was glad Kol had dragged him to come, thank god for his annoying, incessant talking.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAROLINE.” her friends screamed, all hugging and kissing her. She was so embarrassed, but it was such a great feeling, being surrounded by people she loved and who loved her back. Some people around her also screamed “Happy birthday.” and she shouted “Thank you.” at them.

Klaus heard her name, “Caroline.” he whispered to himself; her name rolled down his tongue so effortlessly like it was meant to be. Sadly she was being blocked out of his sight; he did everything in his power not to just get up and walk up to her to wish her a happy birthday, it was hard though.

When they were all sitting down again, with new drinks on the table, Katherine spoke up “Let’s play a drinking game.”

“What kind?” Caroline asked, energized.

“The kind where you either drink or you have to perform a dare.” she said deviously.

“That sounds stupid, you can always drink then.” Enzo asserted, annoying Katherine.

“Shut up dickhead. No, you can only drink twice. So you have to choose well when you drink, or the next dare could be much worse and you can’t get out of it.” Katherine explained, making up the rules as she talked.

“I changed my mind, I want to play this.”

“Well I might take a sip from my beer, but that’s it. Still it does sound like fun.” Stefan piped in, interested in the made up game.

“I’m not going to be a party pooper, I’m also in. But please no going overboard with the dares.” Bonnie announced a little afraid, she knew her friends and was sure this wasn’t going to well.

Caroline sighed rolling her eyes “Fine, but if I truly think the dare is too much I won’t do it.”

“Nobody is going to force you to do something bad, don’t worry. Oh and the one who dares gets to choose what the person who refuses has to drink.” Katherine added, already thinking of the perfect dare to ask Caroline.

“Very well, that makes sense. But since I’m the birthday girl, I should be the first one.” Caroline declared forcefully, everyone around the table agreed with a nod and she continued “Hmmm Bonnie!”

Bonnie flinched scared of what was coming, but still relieved it was Caroline asking instead of Katherine or Enzo, “Yes…?”

“You will…” Caroline started but stopped to think and look around; when she saw him an idea popped inside her head “You will go flirt with that guy and ask for his number.” she announced smiling and pointing at a brown haired, very handsome, guy with a boyish grin.

“Oh come on Caroline. Are you serious? He looks like a flirt, do I have to?” she questioned distraught.

“Well you could waste a drink on this easy dare, but then Katherine and Enzo will probably screw you over.” Caroline commented triumphantly.

Bonnie knew she was right, so she sucked it up and stalked up to the guy.

* * *

“Oh my god that bitch, she’s not coming back is she? She really seems to be getting along with him. Caroline you fucked up.” Katherine remarked playfully.

“I know…it’s my birthday and she basically dumped me to flirt with him.” she said gasping at her friend’s betrayal.

“Goldilocks, you forced her to flirt, so you reap what you sow and all that. Anyway let’s get this show on the road, can I be next?” Enzo asked excited.

“Sure.” Caroline and Stefan replied before Katherine got a chance to say anything.

“Ok. Katherine, you have to take your top off for 10 seconds.” he explained smirking from ear to ear.

“Really? Child’s play, I expected more from you.”

“I’m just getting started.”

“Ok then.” Katherine sighed taking off her top, sitting there in only her shorts and bra. They all counted together, and when the time ended she put it back on. “Done. Let’s move on.” there were some guys who stared at her but she didn’t care at all.

“It’s my turn now, be prepared.” she stared at all of them and went for her on again off again sweetheart “Stefan, I dare you to make out with one of us.”

Stefan was taken aback but why the hell not? He went for it; he grabbed the person before they could even react and started kissing their lips, tugging on them. Going as far as sticking his tongue in, swirling it around. When he was satisfied with the result he stopped and sat back down.

“What the hell mate? Why in the holy hell did you do that? Gross!” Enzo scolded him, spitting out the remaining saliva that did not belong to himself. “Two beautiful women and you go for me? What is wrong with you? Ugh…disgusting.”

Katherine was shocked at first, because she knew he’d never go for Caroline so she thought he’d make out with her, but he just had to ruin her plans. It didn’t matter though she was laughing like she hadn’t in a while; she had to grab her stomach because it hurt so much. Caroline had the same reaction, completely taken by surprise by her best friend, this really was becoming the best day ever.

“Oh please Enzo, you know you enjoyed it. I’m a great kisser.” Stefan teased him with a serious look on his face, winking at him.

“I can attest to that.” Katherine joined, still laughing.

“Yeah, yeah you guys are hilarious.” he muttered sarcastically, downing a shot to sanitize his mouth. “I’m going to the bathroom, and don’t follow me, you pervert. I always knew you had a thing for me. The woes of having this beautiful face and wonderful body.” he joked walking away.

Stefan laughed wholeheartedly, taking a swig of his beer. “I guess it’s my turn…” he said staring at Caroline, because she hadn’t been dared yet, but as he was going to speak up Katherine elbowed him, warning him with her eyes. Stefan got the hint loud and clear; he did not want to deal with her so he did what she wanted “Katherine, I dare you to…” he tried to rack his brain but nothing came to mind, if only Enzo was there.

“Walk up to someone you don’t know and whisper some dirty stuff in his ear.” he randomly thought of.

Katherine sighed “You guys are amateurs, like I have any qualms doing this. Be right back.”

* * *

“Niklaus, this place is…well, to put it in terms that aren’t completely crass, _interesting_.”

“Elijah, why did you even bother coming here?” Klaus sincerely asked.

“Kol was being very insistent so I just ended up agreeing to come, sadly. Where is he?”

“He disappeared a while ago, he’s probably philandering. But sit down and have a drink.”

“We both now this isn’t my type of establishment, I just wanted to say something to him before I left.”

“Whatever you prefer, go ahead. Last I saw him was near the bar.”

“Thank you Niklaus, we’ll talk later.” Elijah proclaimed buttoning up his suit jacket and going away to find his youngest brother. But before he could reach him he was intersected by a goddess, yes, goddess it was the only way he could describe her. She smirked at him, grabbed his tie and pulled him down, whispering in his ear.

* * *

“She’s taking her sweet time; don’t tell me she abandoned us like Bonnie did? That back-stabbing bit-”

“Are you talking about me?” Katherine said, interrupting Caroline. “I’d never leave you on your birthday, but it seems Enzo either fell down the toilet or got lost.”

“Yeah right. He’s probably kissing some girl to forget the taste of my sweet, sweet lips.”

Caroline snickered; Stefan could be funny when he wanted to. “What took you so long anyway?”

“Oh the guy I used to perform the dare asked for my number _and_ gave me his. He was actually pretty hot so I went for it. If it wasn’t your birthday I wouldn’t even be here anymore.”

“My hero.” Caroline stated jokingly.

“Ok Caroline, it’s finally your turn. Are you ready?” Katherine questioned smiling.

“Yeah come at me.” Caroline emphasized psyching herself to whatever Katherine threw at her.

“See that cute guy, with curly blond hair and those striking blue eyes?” Katherine pried pointing at Klaus.

“Yes…” it was the first time that she had noticed him, he was, well she couldn’t even describe him that’s how amazing he was.

“He’s been staring at you since the moment he walked in.” Caroline was surprised to hear that but she was also slightly, actually a lot, happy. “So I dare you to go over there and kiss him. And a real kiss, not a peck. Something like Stefan did to Enzo.” Katherine added laughing.

Caroline gulped nervously; she wasn’t a prude, but just kissing a random, a really hot random stranger? That seemed like…a pretty good idea, why not? To calm her nerves she drank a couple of shots, getting a wink from Katherine and a “Good luck.” from Stefan. She got up, walking surely but slowly towards him, there was purpose in her walk and anyone who was paying attention could see it. Her cheeks were flushed, but that could be because of all the alcohol. She knew better though, she was anxious but it wasn’t a bad feeling, it was good. Butterflies in her stomach, the whole shebang, it was nerve-wrecking and she wanted nothing else. Caroline was staring right in his blue eyes, they sucked her in and she was drowning, she couldn’t escape them. The closer she got the more the anticipation grew; electricity was flying between them and whoever got close was going to get fried.

* * *

Klaus noticed _Caroline_ glancing at him and down two shots and he chuckled, she was adorable. When she got up and started walking in his direction, he started panicking a bit; he froze completely, his eyes trained on hers. He could get lost in her eyes for days, gladly. She had a slight blush on her features and he couldn’t help but imagine her in some very compromising situations, he tried controlling himself though. Klaus could finally see her in all her glory, oh and what glory it was. She was absolutely exquisite; he couldn’t help but be curious as to why she was walking towards him, but did it even matter?

At last, she reached him. Their breaths were ragged, their beating hearts were bruising and Caroline was actually trembling. She spit out a fast and low “I’m sorry.”, which confused Klaus immensely until she pounced him. So she could reach him better, she sat on his lap, grabbing his face with her hands and touching his lips lightly. Just that slight touch sent shivers through both of them, the warmth spreading. It wasn’t enough, and not because of some silly dare, but she needed this, she longed for him. She deepened the kiss, pushing her body against his; her hands now tugging on his curls. It felt so good, she never wanted to stop.

It took a while for Klaus to process what was happening but as soon as he did he reciprocated the kiss. He snaked an arm around her waist while the other hand was lost inside her glistening hair, bringing her as close as he could. He bit her lower lip begging for entrance, and when she granted it he stuck his tongue inside her mouth. It was wild and messy, he couldn’t ask for more. Suddenly he felt the cold hit him; she wasn’t kissing him anymore, she wasn’t sitting on his lap, nothing, she was gone. He opened his eyes to see her, basically, run away from him. Well this was going to be fun; he finished his drink and got up.

* * *

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What did I just do?” Caroline asked her two best friends.

“From where I was sitting it seems like you dry-humped someone in public. Congrats, Caroline.” Katherine replied laughing.

“Ha ha ha, so funny. Ugh, but it felt so good. If I didn’t come to my mind in time I’d have fuc-”

“Stop right there Caroline, I do not need so much information.” Stefan declared serious but with a playful smile tugging on his lips.

“You should’ve asked for his number, or you should’ve just left with him.”

“What? No…I wouldn’t even know what to say to him.”

“Well you better think fast, he’s coming here.” Stefan warned her.

Caroline stopped moving, the normal instinct is either fight or flee, with her it was to pretend to be dead. It didn’t work very well.

“Caroline, why did you run away?” Klaus questioned intrigued.

Fuck, of course he’s British. Of course he has an accent. Why did he have to be so perfect? He was made to torture her, and god was it working.

“Stefan, mate, how are you?” Klaus asked, extending his hand, Stefan left his seat and shook it, hugging him with his free arm, and Klaus did the same.

“I’m fine and you, Klaus?” he responded letting him go.

Wait, they knew each other? What in the world was happening? Was she being pranked? Was she being punk’d?

“I was great until your friend attacked me and ran away.” Klaus said waiting for her reaction.

“Ok, I’m sorry for bothering you. It was a dare, I had to do it. Besides I noticed how _attacked_ you felt. You retaliated against my offense pretty fast, didn’t you?”

Klaus chuckled, she was a spit fire and he loved it. “Obviously, I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing.”

Caroline tried not to but it was stronger than her, she started giggling, hiding her face with her right hand.

Her laugh was music to his ears, bloody hell, the perfect woman existed and she was right in front of him. “Sweetheart, would you like to go for a walk? Just a walk, so we could talk more comfortably.” he asked hopefully.

Caroline’s lips parted slightly in surprise, she looked around to talk to her friends but they were gone. Her phone rang and she noticed a text message from Katherine ‘ _Have fun banging the British dude! We love you, be safe but mostly just have fun.’_

Now what? She looked at him and couldn’t say no, his eyes were so full of hope, and honestly the feeling of his lips hadn’t left her mind.

When she didn’t answer him he added “I dare you.”

Caroline laughed, shaking her head in disbelief and finally replied sincerely “Ok…yeah, I would love to, _Klaus_.”

She took the arm he gave her and they left the noisy club. This was new and exciting; she knew that no matter how this night would end that she would never forget her 21st birthday.

_Many years from then, even though her memory wasn’t the same anymore, she still remembered it, because that was the night when she met the love of her life._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
